Rainy Day Blowjobs
by kitcat133
Summary: Bro is depressed about Jake and turns to Dave to cheer him up warning gay sex, incest and JakexBro, implied if you don't like it don't read it slightly fluffy might add more Stridercest's if requested don't be scared to pop in some creative criticism for me I'm a big girl -


(A Stridercest one-shot as promised to my lovely Homestuck friend I met on Omegle also cause they're so freaking cute together)

"Make me feel better" says Bro flopping on Dave's lap during his gaming session making Dave's character die.

"What the fuck Bro, get off of me, you're heavy!"

No! Says Bro showing off his best puppy dog eyes. Dave sighs giving up and putting down the controller.

"What's wrong, is it about Jake again?" Bro nods

"He..he used me for sex.."

"How can he use you for sex? he live in Australia.

"..I sent him pics he said it might help him fall back in love with me but he lied!" Dave scowls he hates how Jake treats Bro the least he could do is give him respect or at least try and put the relationship back together but he didn't he just gave up on Bro, he doesn't understand how anyone could anyone leave his Bro he's like perfect and not to mention epically cool.

"That dick doesn't deserve your hot piece of ass."

Hot? yeah right.. You're not sure how to react to this Bro doesn't normally talk like this he's usually way more cocky but you can't let him feel like this so you settle for the wordless appreciation of a hug instead. You sit there cuddling for what seems like an eternity (which is probably just a half an hour you're the first to break the silence.

"You're perfect don't you ever forget that."

"..I love you lil' bro" he responds, voice muffled from the crook of your neck. Shit now you've done it he hasn't told you he loves you since you were 6 and had to go to the hospital for stitches when he accidentally strifed too rough. You knew this wasn't platonic. You felt like absconding as he left kisses up your neck, its not like you never thought if this before like fuck your bro was sexy as hell but you can't do this right? You're brothers after all he leaves a light nip causing you to moan and mewl at the same time fuck it we're doing this shit you're getting redder and sweatier ever second you can't resist your brother's advances any longer besides you'd feel like shit turning him down after getting rejected like that. You crush your lips together with your bro's hoping it will release the hormones building up from inside you though unfortunately only making it build higher leaving your cheeks a bright shade of red. When your lips separate Bro's left with a look of shock and pleasure which quickly turned into a malevolent smile

"hmm so you do like me he says stroking Dave's practically glowing cheeks you wanna do your big bro a favour?"

"W-what" asks Dave disgusted with his submissive and nervous tone

"Do you think you can give daddy the blow job he deserves?"

"Daddy?" Muses Dave

"I don't judge your turn on's do I? You know like the one for big strong blond men."

"Smh, more like twink wanna be" he replies in a cocky tone

"UGH! You know what forget I even asked I'm going to go jerk of in my room, asshole." Dave felt bad for making fun of his Bro, he knew it was a bad time.

"Wait..daddy can you please let me suck your large throbbing member" asks Dave in the most seductive way he could manage. Bro stops dead in his tracks biting down hard on his bottom lip holding back a moan. Dave pulls down his pants releasing his brothers dick and sat him back down on the couch before slipping his lips around Bro's hardness earning a grunt of pleasure Dave knows he could do better thrusting his mouth down fast and sucking hard. It was difficult not to gag, the only person that he ever gave head to was his friend John who he was experimenting with when he came to visit even then John isn't a full sized male the deep throating earned a definite moan from Bro as he tangled his hands into Dave's hair and thrusting his dick into his little bro's mouth the lack of control made it hard for Dave to juggle sucking, not gagging and not using teeth but some how he managed until Bro released his warm salty fluids into Dave's mouth he tries his best to swallow the bitter cum though some manages to drip down his lips making Bro chuckle in his seductive baritone way as he wipes his lil brother's lips clean.

"Have fun lil' man?" he asks, Dave nods unable to speak feeling weak next to Bro all of a sudden "good boy now do you think you can take your pants off for me?" Dave willingly follows his brothers orders sitting in front of his brother in only his broken record shirt. Bro takes it off of him.

"You don't want to make a mess of your beautiful shirt do you?"

"Mess?" Dave asks nervously

"Mmm my baby bro is just so innocent" he purrs in his ear as he puts Dave on his hands and knees on top of the futon now just stay still for me Bro grabs some lube from under the futon lubing up him self before pressing against Dave's entrance

"Wait! Bro it's my first time"

"is it now we're going to have to stretch you a bit aren't we now." Bro bends down putting his tongue in his brothers hole causing a moan to escape Dave's lips. Now that Dave's ass is lubed up he thrusts a finger into him earning him an uncomfortable look from Dave only until he finds his prostate driving Dave to thust against Bro's fingers. Bro decided it was a good time to add a second finger causing another uncomfortable moan to escape Dave as he scissors inside of him. Are you ready? He asks sweetly. Dave nods and Bro repositions himself in front of Dave once again "I promise I'll be nice and slow for you okay?

"Mhm." he squeaks/replies nervously as Bro slowly slides himself into his brother's ass "OW OW OW Bro it hurts, FUCK!

"Shhhh" Bro replies I promise it will stop hurting in a bit the pain slowly resided like promised and is replaced by pleasure.

"O-Ok" I think you can start now

"kay lil' man" he replies leaving a kiss of the back of Dave's neck. This time a pleasure filled moan escapes Dave's mouth as Bro forces his hard cock balls deep inside his lil' bro desperate to find his prostate again.

"ENH Bro harder please, please..Daddy I'll do anything!" At that moment Bro knew he found it as he feels Dave thrusting up against him

"oh Davey I found your sweet spot didn't I" he says stopping teasingly

"Oh yes Daddy please please fuck me hard fuck me until I can't walk properly I'll do anything I'll give you a blow job whenever you'd like just please don't stop!"

"Oh Dave you're such a cock slut aren't ya"

"Only for you daddy." This turned Bro on to no end, he thrusts hard into Dave who could barely keep him self from going over the edge then and there. He got extremely vocal in the next few thrusts and Bro knew he was getting close and started thrusting harder for he could give Dave the best experience he could. Dave came hard all over the futon and the mix of Dave tightening around him and his hot moans sends Bro over the edge shortly after. The two Striders sit in a hot mess on the couch panting as Bro looks down at the futon.

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight I hope you know that ya lil' shit."

"Round two?"

"You're on."


End file.
